The Crimson Door
by DyingEyes
Summary: Sora must save Riku who mysteriously showed up at his window one night and is being persued by a clan of vampires. But why? The leader says he needs both Sora and Riku to open the door. Love, sex, blood, mystery, adventure, heartbreak. Yayy Yaoi!
1. Prologue

Alright, let's begin. I haven't placed a story on fanfiction in quite a while. Doesn't mean I haven't been writing though : I might be a little rusty so I apologize, you guys will have to fill me in on what you think I need to change!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…dur

About the Chapter: This is just an introduction so you'll hopefully understand things better later on. It describes how Riku came to be connected with the vampires : WoO! A bit sexual in this chapter…but no lemon…yet - Heh. Kind of an adult/child thing…sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. It's not real bad, so don't worry!

I really hope you like it!!!! WoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

--Introduction to Vampirism--

"Eyes as deep and exquisitely beautiful as the aquamarine sea. Hair the color of the brilliant rays of the moon. Skin as pale and elegant as the gentle petals of the white rose. You, my beautiful boy, are all I will ever need. All I've ever dreamed of. Come with me to my world. I will pamper you beyond belief. You will receive every little thing your heart could slightly desire. Won't you join me, angel of light?"

The young human boy sat shaking in his bed. His eyes doubled in size as he tried to focus on the figure in front of him. The being was beautiful, he had to admit. His tan skin glowed in the candle light, shimmering as if the sun itself was aflame in his veins.

The creature let out a soft, low chuckle.

"You gaze at me as if I were a monster from under your bed. Well, you may be half correct. But no need to fret, little one. I'm only here to bring you pleasure. To offer you the world. My world. Please accept my invitation, I beg you."

His eyes were such a dark, deep scarlet red and glowed just the same as his skin. Those eyes seemed to penetrate his own and travel straight to his soul. He could feel it. A presence grabbing, tugging at his very heart. Darkness seemed to surround both of them and he could only see the handsome monster who seemed to be drawing ever nearer.

"Riku…"

The demonic essence that breathed in front of him reached out a hand from under his black robes, soothingly brushing the side of Riku's warm face. Although the creature's skin shone like a star, it was as cold as the ice hanging outside his window.

Gradually, Riku could feel himself being pushed back until he lay flat on his bed, the dark being covering his whole self. Riku shivered as the creature that straddled him began to gently caress his small body.

"Riku, my dear, how petite you are. These arms, these legs, so small. How I long to have this body."

The immortal drooped his head down to Riku's smooth neck. He brushed his lips over the artery that pulsed so quickly with blood. It was this blood he longed for. It was this blood he had been searching and hoping for his whole life. At last, he could finally sample it's splendor.

"Please, Riku. You must tell me that you will join me. Please. I _need_ you!" With the exaggeration of that word, the creature of the dark crushed his hardness into Riku's.

Throughout this whole debacle Riku had yet to speak. It was as if his voice had been stolen from him, snatched right out of his throat. It's not as if this was a normal state of affairs. Things like this didn't happen to every child where he lived. It was definitely out of the ordinary. But his brain didn't seem to want to work appropriately. His first reaction was to scream, but his body was so mesmerized by this shadowy existence that all he could do was stare into those unfathomable red eyes that seemed to dive into oblivion. He was truly breathtaking. His whole body shuddered with something he had never felt before as an older child. His body _wanted_ something, it longed for something so badly it almost hurt. Yet he couldn't figure out what it was that it required. Touch? Taste? His bodily senses were all muddled together. Nothing made sense. All he knew was he _wanted_.

"I…ah…"

"Yes, yes, my dear Riku. Tell me."

Riku's head swam as he felt something warm and wet crawl from his collar bone up to his earlobe.

"Nnnnnn."

The immortal shivered with pleasure. The taste of Riku's skin alone was almost too much to bare. And the small mewl that Riku let out only urged him to continue on, whether or not he had the boy's consent.

The feeling of being licked sent Riku reeling. His self-control was diminished and unconsciously, his back arched, his body sliding along the one atop him. It was an alien sensation, but none-the-less, felt better than anything he had ever experienced.

The creature was taken aback to feel Riku's body responding so explicitly to his. It was pure ecstasy. He couldn't control himself. His willpower was lost with Riku's, somewhere in a void neither of them could find. He reached his hands up to tangle themselves in Riku's silky hair, lifting the child's head to bring them into a soft, supple kiss.

Riku's veins seemed to explode with electricity at the rate his heart was beating. This was his first kiss, and it was with an immortal! But his body didn't seem to take any mind in his concern. It seemed to roll along magically with the kiss. His mind was racking with nerves but his body seemed to know exactly what to do.

Riku's arms snaked along the back of the creature's neck, under the black hood. His back arched, continuously rubbing his body against the others, guided only by pleasure and desire that he had not known existed.

The dark being was on cloud nine. To have this young child rubbing and touching him with such abandon, such utter need was inexplicable. The best part, though, was this was Riku. The child he had been waiting for to become his follower. His lover. His companion.

All thoughts were incoherent as their bodies rode with each other. Each feeding off the others desires.

Riku had no control over what his body was doing. It was if some higher force was controlling his movements. Some stronger aspiration. He was a puppet, and human nature was his master.

The next few moments were nothing but a blur, for the second their lips broke, the immortal's mouth went straight to Riku's neck, sinking sharp, white teeth deep into the vein that pulsed so hard.

It was that night that stole Riku's childhood. It was that night that warped Riku's mind, clouded his thoughts. But did not defeat him. For it was this night that would change destiny forever.

-- --

Yayy! That's the end of that chapter! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, or I won't feel the need to continue :[ I can't wait to hear from you! WoO!


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Romances

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to the game and I do not make money from writing this wonderfully awesome story…yea…...have fun!**_

Yayyyyy! FINALLY an update!!! Next chapter! WoO! Ugh life's been so hectic! Anyways, enough about me! Onward with the story! :D Thank you so much for any reviews! They make me happy :] OH~~ a whole pound of yummy Nikki cookies to anyone who can guess who the guy with the tan skin, white hair, and red eyes is in the last chapter..you know…the guy who tried to rape Riku?? Teehee. Come on. It isn't that hard! ^-^

Soooooo this is the actual first chapter and it will just be filling you in on all the characters and where they stand and how they're lives are going and romances and all those kind of things :D wootwoot. I'm trying not to update too quickly because I'm trying to put all I can into my stories, it's just I know I have a really busy life right now what with two jobs and I'm going to be starting college soon sooooo I'm trying my best to NOT NEVER update my stories heh. I'd rather have something there that's not that perfect than nothing at all. But I'm trying my best guys!! ^___^

Oh, and keep a look out for some more stories to come. Anyone who likes the mangas _Loveless_ or _Saiyuki_ I will be posting some new stories for them soon! Yayy 3 Those animes kickass. Both my favorites and I hope you will all enjoy them even if you haven't seen the anime! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! Like this! O.O

Ok I'm done rambling…I'm in a weird mood hehehehehe.

ONWARD TO THE STORYYYYYYY

~~YAYY FOR YAOi~~

_**CHAPTER I: A Series of Unfortunate Romances**_

_My name is Kairi Gainsborough. I'm 16 years old and have dark red hair and blue eyes. My favorite color is pink. I have a crush on someone very close and dear to me. I've liked him since the day I moved to Destiny Islands. I have an older sister named Aeris. My older sister has a friend named Tifa Lockheart. Tifa owns a bar in town named Cloud Nine. She once told me she named the bar after someone who she had a crush on too, but he rejected her._

_Today is my first day I have ever stepped inside this bar. It is also the first day I have ever tasted alcohol. It seems I have set many records today, for as time passes, I believe today is my first day to have ever gotten drunk. Or is it called tipsy? I can't tell. I don't really know the difference. All I know is the world is swaying and I think my lips are numb. I try to lick them and I can't stop the smile that appears from the strange feeling. Yes. I am drunk._

_Which leads to my last "first day". Today is my first day to ever get rejected by a boy. _

_There, I said it._

_I sneak another swig from one of the random bottles behind the bar. This one stings and tastes like licorice. I kind of like it. I try to read the name but the letters all blur together. Even straining my eyes doesn't help. I think I'm straining my eyes. I can't tell. There's not much I CAN tell right now except the fact that my heart hurts and all I want to do is cry. Or try to make the pain go away. And this is the only thing I can think of. Which is funny because it doesn't seem to be working. At least I don't think it is. Because all I keep thinking about now is how hurt I am and how much I want to get away from the pain and how much I wished he liked me back…or at least I wish he had never found out that I like him. The bottom line is, I don't think this alcohol is doing its job. Darn it. I'm rambling to myself. Why do I feel so much sadder? I want to be happy! …Maybe I should talk to Tifa…maybe I'm not doing this right._

"_Tifa!..." I slapped a hand over my mouth. The word came out a little bit louder than what I expected, and a little more slurred than what I didn't expect at all. What was wrong with my tongue?! It felt so…foreign and big and fuzzy. I chewed on it a little, trying to figure out if it felt like a cotton ball or more like a teddy bear stuffed inside my mouth._

_It wasn't until I had finally decided the answer was a teddy bear that I noticed Tifa staring at me, her jaw left wide open. _

"_Kairi! Are you…?? Oh god, I don't even wanna ask. Come on to the back, girl, we can't let people see you like this! I'll get sent to jail if they think I'm letting minors get drunk at my bar!" _

_My head zoned out as Tifa grabbed my arm and ran me to a storage like room in the very back of the bar. At least I think it looked like a storage room. There were lots of boxes piled up against all the walls and lots of different bottles lined up on shelves. But there was also a large couch, loveseat, leather recliner and HDTV in the middle of the room. Sweet. There was even a fridge and a cupboard full of food. _

_I got to see all the food after Tifa sat me down on the huge couch then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out what I believe to be a loaf of bread. My eyes then danced along as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Bread and water. What was I, a prisoner?_

"_Here," she said, handing me a piece of white bread and the bottle of water, "Eat, drink, and be merry."_

"_Uh…thanks?" I reached my hands up to take what she was offering and giggled because of my lack of coordination. My arms felt like they weighed a million pounds, so did my head. And my heart. Oh man, not again. I finally was able to make contact with the bread and water, but both just ended up in my lap. My sadness seemed to make me too weak to even bother holding on to anything. _

_I felt the couch sink in beside me. My head rushed._

"_Kairi, you need to eat that bread. It'll soak up the alcohol and make you feel better. The water will help you clean out your system quicker too. Not to mention make your stomachache go away."_

_Stomachache? …I guess now that she mentioned it, my stomach did feel a little queasy. Aw man. I'm already getting to the consequences? _

_I was a bit comforted by the feeling of Tifa's hand on my back. I think it was my back. My whole body felt numb now. Especially my hands, which seemed very fascinating at this point, I guess. I couldn't stop staring at them._

"_Kairi, what happened?"_

_Tifa's compassion touched me, I think, because as soon as she asked that question I burst into tears._

"_He hates me!!! I love him, but he doesn't love me back! I told him I liked him b-bu-but he, he said that he didn't like me back an-and that he only likes me as a friend and that he's sorry but I don't really think he is because if he really was sorry he would have told me he liked me back and not hurt me like he did. But he did it anyways. And that's why I drank. Is this what being rejected is like? Did you do this when the guy you liked rejected you, Tifa? Is that why you opened a bar, so that you could get drunk whenever you wanted to? 'cause I think that's a good idea." _

_I nodded at the comment I made. It _did _sound like a good idea. Maybe I should do that too…_

_But then I heard her laughter. "No, Kairi, that's definitely _not _why I opened my bar. But yes, I _do _know what you're going through. And it's not fun is it?"_

_I shook my head sluggishly. _

"_Would you like to tell me about it?" _

_I thought a minute, staring some more at my hands. It was kind of personal…I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it. It's not like she was my therapist or anything. Did she really want to hear the whole story? Did I really have the strength to speak it all to her?_

_She noticed my hesitation and smiled. "Would you like to hear my story?"_

_Her story? Hmmm the thought did seem intriguing. Misery loves company right? And I was feeling pretty miserable. It took only a few seconds, at least I think it was a few seconds, for me to nod my answer. I think I nodded. _

_Well, it seems as though I did because Tifa smiled sadly and straightened her back as if she was getting ready for someone important to walk through the door, or some important event to take place. But all she did was clear her throat and stare dreamily off into the distance. "Well," she started; I tried my best to pay attention to her as the world went topsy-turvy around me. _

_~Meanwhile…~_

_On a dock lying right on the edge of Destiny Islands, sea mist splashed two chestnut-haired boys, the water soaking right through their light clothes. One of the boys was immensely taller than the other and much more built. But both sat with their legs dangling lazily off the end of the dock, smiles plastered on their warm, tanned faces. Two fishing poles lay lifeless beside a bait-and-tackle box that had not even been opened once the whole two hours they had been sitting there. Neither of them seemed bored though. In fact, they looked thoroughly content. _

"_Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", the bigger chestnut-haired boy sighed, stretching his arms up to the never-ending vast of blue sky. He snuck a glance over to the younger boy sitting beside him. _

"_So, Sora, what kind of drama has ensued today?" _

_Sora twisted his fingers, in a sheepish sort of way, trying to avoid the haunting eyes of the soldier beside him._

"_Humph. Stop using big words, Leon."_

"_Stop avoiding the subject, Sora." _

_At this comment, Sora sent his deadliest glare towards the man sitting beside him. Why would he say something like that? He wasn't avoiding the subject!_

"_I'm not avoiding the subject!"_

"_Tell me then." _

_Leon flashed his smile and Sora realized he was not going to get out of this. _

"_Fine. It's not that big of a deal anyways…" Sora started, but he still seemed to be having trouble getting the story out. _

"_She…"_

"_Who?"_

"_She said…"_

"_She said what?"_

"…_that…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_You smell like bacon."_

_Leon fell backwards, exasperated. Sora just giggled._

"_You little smartass." He said as he thumped Sora on the head. "Ugh. Fine. Keep your secrets. Just remember I'M the one who's always here to help you, it's not like anyone else is gonna listen around here."_

_Sora's giggling ceased and his smile slowly vanished. Leon was right. The people in their town were very nice, but when it came down to it, the only ones they cared about were themselves. Trust was not an option in this town. True friendship was a rarity and when you found it, you held on to it for dear life. Sora found himself very lucky to have someone like Leon, and suddenly felt very ashamed._

"_I'm sorry, Leon…"_

_Leon smiled understandingly and locked his friend's head against his chest with one of his ridiculously muscular arms. _

"_That's what I thought! Now, tell me what happened before I break your neck." He squeezed his little friend tighter and ruffled his spiky hair. Sora tried to wiggle his way out of Leon's grip but soon gave up and went limp, he knew it was useless. _

"_Well," he said into his friend's chest, "it's about Kairi."_

_Leon released Sora and leaned back on his hands, smirking with pride. "NOW we're getting somewhere!"_

"_Yea, yea well if I tell you you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, ok?" Sora said, trying his best to ruffle his hair back to its original state. Leon just gave him a look that said DUH! and Sora knew that meant he could continue on with no worry. Well, he trusted Leon enough, he knew that anyways, but he always had to ask. _

"_Alright! She told me that she likes me!" _

_The words came out In a blur and it took Leon a few seconds to register what Sora had said. When the words finally formed in his brain, Leon just smiled. Leon and Sora had been friends ever since the day Sora was born. In fact, Leon was there the very day of Sora's birth, right there in the tiny hospital with him. Sure he had only been three, almost four, but after that they were never separated. They grew up together. Sora was already seventeen, and Leon had just turned twenty-one. Throughout the years of their life every new experience had been shared with one another. _

_Leon clenched his teeth as a wave of what seemed to be jealousy washed itself over him. He knew he and Sora could never share anything more than a deep friendship and no love beyond the love you have for your most dearest friend or even brother, but he couldn't seem to stop his heart from hurting. Leon also couldn't seem to help the flashback of himself and Sora under the paopu tree, lips nervously pressed together, both sharing their first kiss. _

"_Well, well my little Sorie-pie's growing up. He's got his first crush." It took all he had to keep the words from sounding vile and envying as they slipped out of his mouth. He didn't hate Sora for liking someone else, hell, Leon was In love with someone else! He was actually surprised it had taken so long for Sora to find someone. He also didn't hate Kairi. It was just the fact that well...when it came down to it, you could say he was just being selfish. The two of them could share everything else in this world, but a serious happily-ever-after kind of love was not one of them. They could never even be boyfriends. They both had learned that the hard way. But regardless, to Leon's surprise, Sora just grimaced. "Ugh! No! Leon! That's not it!"_

_Leon couldn't hide his puzzlement. "Oh?"_

_Sora elbowed Leon in the side. "You know I could never like her like that."_

_Did he know that? No he didn't. Was he supposed to know that? Well, obviously Sora thought so. Leon scratched the back of his head. "Uh….so then…what's the problem?"_

"_I told you! I don't like her like that!" Sora said._

_Finally the gears in the brunette soldiers head starting twirling. "Ohh, but she likes you!" Sora couldn't help but smile at his friend. But then his smile vanished and a pout had begun to form. "Yes."_

"_Well, this does seem like a pretty difficult predicament you've gotten yourself into." Leon said, watching his small friend slump in despair. _

"_Leeooooon. Stop using big words!"_

"_But it's true!" _

"_Humph. It's not my fault! Isn't it better that I told Kairi I only liked her as a friend?! I mean, I didn't want to lie to her."_

_Leon couldn't contain himself as a laugh burst from his mouth. "HA! Oh man, you seriously said that? Poor girl. She probably ran off crying didn't she? I know how she feels."_

_Sora tilted his head to the side as a form of questioning. "What do you mean you know how she feels? Has that ever happened to you? "_

_Leon looked away into the horizon. "Yep. I liked someone who didn't like me back. It's one of the most horrible feelings in the world. But it's worse when that person also likes someone else."_

_Sora had to strain really hard to hear what Leon said next. "Sephiroth, that lucky bastard. " _

"_Cloud?? He's the one you liked??" Sora's eyes shot wide open at his realization. Cloud and Leon had been friends for almost as long as he and Leon. You could say Cloud was Leon's second best friend just as Kairi was Sora's second best friend. He knew Cloud and Leon were really close and shared a different kind of relationship than he and Leon did, but he had honestly never seen this happening. _

_Leon dodged his head away from Sora's view, he could feel himself blushing. Sora was the only one who knew now besides Cloud himself. It was definitely not something Leon wanted getting around. He had a reputation to withhold for Christ's sake! It would not do him good for everyone to find out that he had been rejected. Meanwhile, Sora sat in shock. _

"_I thought…I thought you guys were just really good friends."_

_Leon sighed. "We are. And that's all we'll ever be, according to him." _

_Sora could hear the extent of the sadness in his friend's voice. It sent a shockwave of pain through his heart. He hated seeing his friend in any pain. It hurt him even more to know that there was really nothing he could do about it. Suddenly though, to Sora's relief, Leon's depression vanished and a smiled appeared on his face. _

"_Well, we're getting off topic aren't we? I believe this convo was supposed to be about the mishaps in YOUR love life, not mine." _

_Sora groaned as everything that had happened earlier that day swarmed back into his consciousness._

"_Ughhhhhhhhhhh." _

_Leon had to suppress a chuckle as Sora's eyes raised up to him displaying quite possibly the most miserable look he had ever seen. _

"_Leon…what should I do? I didn't mean to make Kairi cry…"_

_Leon slung his arm across Sora's shoulders. "Well, Sora, there's not really anything you _can _do. You did the right thing. Now, it's all up to Kairi." _

_Sora sighed. His head still hurt with guilt, but listening to Leon did make him feel a lot better._

_It was only after Sora's stress began to disappear; Leon had always had that sort of magic with Sora, that he realized how low the sun was and how fast it seemed to be falling. It was now a large, neon-orange sphere setting right above the horizon, throwing off wonderfully beautiful reflections on the boundless ocean and bumbling clouds. _

"_I gotta go." Sora rose up to his feet, picking up his jacket and fishing pole. "Thanks for helping me, Leon!" He shouted as he ran down the wooden dock._

_Leon smiled. Then suddenly he shot up, remembering something. "Wait! Sora!"_

_Sora stopped halfway back to the beach. "Yeah?"_

"_Be careful tonight! There's strange rumor about dark people wondering around. They're said to be really dangerous!"_

_Sora grinned. Leon always did his best to protect him. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!!"_

"_Call me if you need anything!"_

"_Alright! See ya!"_

_Leon watched with worry as Sora disappeared. _

_Dark people? What the heck is Leon talking about??? _

Sora couldn't make heads or tails of what Leon had said to him. So instead, he brushed the warning off and continued on his way home, thoughts of dinner the only thing plaguing his mind.

~Back to poor Kairi…~

"Wow…Tifa, I…I never knew about you and…Cloud…"

"Yes well, no one else knows either so please…try not to spread the word."

Kairi just nodded. The world spun. But only for a moment. Luckily Tifa's long, long (and did I mention long?) story had caused her drunkenness to die down. But her heart still ached.

"I know you're still in pain, Kairi…even after five years my heart won't seem to get over him." Tifa chuckled a bit, uncomfortably scratching at her arm. She cleared her throat. "But anywho, it's getting pretty late, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

The slim redhead rubbed her face as if to wipe away the dizziness and tried to stand. She wobbled uneasily and plopped back down on the couch.

"Maybe another story or two and…I-I'll be good…I think…"

Tifa giggled and patted the young girl and the head. The girl clearly couldn't go home in this condition.

"Don't worry, hun. You can crash here tonight. I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow." As Tifa rose to fetch the said items she was stopped by a hand lazily grabbing at her skirt. "Hm?"

"I'm not gonna be…alone…am I?"

The brunette fighter shook her head. "Not at all, Kairi. I'll be staying here too, don't worry. I've heard some strange, dangerous rumors going around lately. I'll be here to protect you, 'k kiddo?"

Kairi nodded, finally smiling. She sat back against the couch and didn't once fight the sleep that swept itself over her body, clouding her eyes and dreams with happiness and nightmares of…dangerous rumors?

Oh, dear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok sooooo the next chapter will be Soooooo much more fun and heartfelt and for lack of a better word BETTER!!! Teehee ^-^

Maybe Riku and Sora will finally meet! Is Riku actually a vampire though? Who knows?! Guess we'll find out together!!!

Check the next chapter out and I'll love you forever!!!

3 Nikki


End file.
